Best Christmas Ever
by SwishAndFlick31
Summary: [Oneshot] A little fluff for those HHr lovers. Harry and Hermione's Christmas, she's got some news for him, what is it?


Disclaimer: All I want for Christmas is my own Harry Potter…

Harry was in their double flat, cuddling his girlfriend, Hermione. They had been dating for about two years, they already knew each other so they didn't have to go through that awkward, 'let's get to know each other', stage. They went pretty fast, they started sleeping with each other after the first month. Ron was jealous at first, but quickly dismissed that feeling after he started dating Luna Lovegood. Ginny, who amazed everyone by dating Neville Longbottom, he'd taken her to the Yule Ball in her 3rd year, and eventually in her 6th, they got together.

"Are Ron and Luna coming over today?" Hermione asked while snuggling closer to Harry, "or are we just going to stay in the house alone?" Hermione said grinning. It was Christmas, and Ron and his new wife, Luna, were planning on coming over.

"Sorry Mione, but they're coming. I called them yesterday to confirm, they're coming over in about an hour." Harry said smiling. "Maybe later, if you behave," Harry said kissing Hermione on her forehead.

Hermione tried to scowl, but was failing. "Fine," Hermione said.

--

"Hey mate!" Ron said. Right behind him was his new wife, Luna Lovegood- Weasley. They were both shortly married after Luna graduated from Hogwarts, now at twenty-two, Ron was hoping to soon start a family.

"Hello Harry, Hermione," Luna said smiling, "how are you?"

"I'm fine," Harry said.

"Luna, oh my," Hermione said running to Luna, "you're glowing!" She said hugging Luna.

"You are?" Ron said confused.

"Err... Hermione, I don't think Luna is glowing," Harry said holding Hermione's hand.

"Yes she is," Hermione said, still smiling. "How far along are you? When is it due? Is it a boy or girl?" Hermione asked.

Luna blushed and mumbled something. Ron was looking at his wife, than it finally struck him, "you're pregnant!" He yelled.

"Oh my, Hermione" Luna said embarrassed. "I wanted to tell Ronald tonight, but I guess it's too late now." She said.

"Congratulations!" Harry said walking up to Luna and hugging her.

"Thank you," Luna said beaming.

"I-I'm going to be a dad?" Ron asked.

"Yes Ronald, you are," Luna said. "I haven't had any sex with anyone except you," Luna said. Ron blushed at the last comment.

"Ok!" Harry said wanting to change the subject, "let's eat!"

Harry and Hermione led Ron and Luna into their dining area where Hermione prepared (actually ordered) for the four. Harry sat by Hermione, and Ron by Luna.

"This ham is wonderful," Luna said as she took a second helping.

"I think your child is going to have the Weasley appetite." Hermione said laughing. Everyone laughed soon after.

They made small talk, about the baby, about their lives, their careers, and life in general.

"So," Hermione started, "I saw on the telly that you re-signed your contract to the Cannons."

Ron grinned and said, "Yes, I did actually. I guess they needed a great keeper," Ron said. "We've got the best team, we've got Wood, Harry, and oddly enough, Malfoy," Ron said. They were all playing on the Chudly Cannons; Oliver Wood was the captain, and the chaser. Draco was the other chaser, while Harry, was the seeker, the star player. If it wasn't for him, they wouldn't have won the Quidditch World Cup 4 years in a row.

"Yeah mate, we need you," Harry said. They kept on going about quidditch.

"Hermione?" Luna said in between Ron and Harry's conversation, "can I talk to you, in private?"

Hermione saw the look of serious-ness on her face, "Yes, c'mon let's go in the kitchen. I bet the boys won't even notice we're gone." She said as she got up, Luna got up too.

"Where are you going?" Harry and Ron asked at the same time, they both laughed and looked back at the two girls.

"Oh, just in the kitchen," Hermione said casually, "let's go Luna," she said walking in the kitchen.

"Are you pregnant too?" Luna asked at once. She saw Hermione blush and look down, "you are aren't you."

Hermione nodded, "Yes, I am." Hermione said, "I know we've talked about marriage and Children before, it's just, I never thought it'd happen, at least not this soon." Hermione said.

"Oh, did you tell Harry this?" Luna asked, "I'm sure he'd be ecstatic." She reassured her.

"Yes, I was just like you. I was planning on telling him tonight." Hermione smiled.

"Mind if we come in?" Harry said coming in the kitchen with plates.

Hermione smiled and shook her head, "here, let me," she took the dishes from him and he kissed her in thanks.

"Well," Luna said, "I think that it's time for us to leave. Hermione needs to tell Harry something," she said with a wink.

"Err...Ok," Harry said confused. "I'll see you guys later then?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, we'll see you later," Ron said hugging Hermione. He walked to Harry and gave him a 'manly' hug.

"Bye you two," Luna said hugging the two.

"Bye," They echoed.

"So, what did Luna mean by you have something to tell me?" Harry asked seriously. Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Sorry, but you've still got to answer me." Harry said smiling.

"It's just that," Hermione said, she mumbled something after.

"What?" Harry asked leaning closer to her.

"I'm pregnant," Hermione said looking down.

Harry's eyes widened slightly, "You're pregnant?" Harry asked, she nodded and he grinned widely. "This is wonderful!" Harry said hugging her tightly.

"Y-you're not mad?" Hermione asked wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Of course not love," Harry said in her hair, "I'm actually very, very, happy." He said as he looked down to Hermione's eyes.

Hermione smiled, "I'm glad you're not mad," Hermione said kissing Harry.

"How can I?" Harry asked after pulling back.

"I don't know," Hermione said honestly. He kissed her again; they were snogging for about 5min until Hermione finally broke the kiss. "This is the best Christmas ever," Hermione said placing her head on his broad chest.

"Really, because I was thinking, around next Christmas we could he in a church, wearing a tux, and a beautiful white gown," Harry said thinking out loud. Hermione gasped and jumped on Harry, knocking them down in the process.

"Y-you mean, like a wedding?" Hermione said, "Oh Harry!" Hermione squealed, she kissed Harry senseless.

"Yes, I mean a wedding," Harry smiled, "I know it's not much of a proposal, but what do you say?" Harry asked nervously.

"Oh yes!" Hermione said.

Harry smiled and they got up, walking up to the couch.

"Around this time next year, we'll be married, and have a child," Harry said wrapping his arm around Hermione's shoulders.

"Yes, and _that_ will be the best Christmas yet," Hermione said snuggling closer to Harry. "Now, how about we get some practice for the wedding night?" Hermione said grinning.

"Sure, we could use all of the practice we can get," Harry said returning the grin. Harry picked up Hermione and went to their bedroom, where they practiced all night and probably for many nights to come.

**A/N: Haha, couldn't resist the last few lines, so, I'm back, this time with a one-shot! Review, oh and don't forget about my other story, "Forever". I love feedback.**

**Hey, did you guys hear about the 7th book title? "Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows", I think that Harry and Voldermort are going to fight at Godric's Hollow, and both are going to die. Or, that Voldermort is going to die and Harry and Hermione are going to get married (I'm betting on the 1st one though).**

**Anyways, Happy Holidays!**

**Toodles,**

**SwishAndFlick31**

**P.S: Do you guys have any ideas for a fanfic? Cuz, I dunno, I feel like writing a new one in between "Forever", perhaps not though. Whatever, see ya people : )**

**EDIT: PotterAnimePrincess: Love your story idea, I think I watched that movie! (Since yah know, I'm indian :) ) Anyways, um, for me to send you a message without everyone reading it, you might wanna enable your personal messages thingy. Like, when you sign in, the thingy says a whole buncha stuff, just use the personal message enabler thing..Ok, that was all for my edit**


End file.
